Orphans Beloved-Father's Day
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later


Orphans Beloved: "Father's Day…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Six am…Toronto…

Front door to Art Bell's apartment building…He emerging in running clothes…Old Marines shirt, shorts, running sneakers…

"You look nice, Det..ective…" slight gasp at end from woman in hoodie emerging from under the stairs.

"Helena?" he stares at the swaying figure.

"Hey." She waves. "Not wishing to ruining exercising schedule and you're keeping such nice figure, but…" she pausing, paling… "I really needs to sit down…"

"Jesus…" He hurries to keep her from falling, clearly all in. Helping her to the stairs…

"Ones moment…Please…" she sat, with difficulty, on the stairs. "You see I'm in no condition for making troubles." She puts up a hand. He stared down.

"Helena? Where have you been? Sarah's been worried, she thought…"

"Hello, Arthur. Sit." She patted on the stair beside her.

"What the hell happened? Helena?" he sat by her. She smiling wanly at him.

"Family troubles…The Proleithians again. They kidnap me again."

"The Proleithians? The ones from Europe or the new Proleithians at Johannsen's farm?"

"Do I looks like I was in Europe? Please…" frown…

"I heard a report that Johannsen's place burned to the ground, some of his people were killed…" narrow look

"These things happen…None of the children were hurt, yes? I was careful." She gave an anxious look.

"There wasn't anything about children being killed, though yeah, there were kids there."

"Good. Johannsen is dead too, Arthur. See I don't lie to you. I killed him when he violated me and tried to spread my babies…Arthur…" she weeps.

"I'm sorry. Did he hurt you?" he hesitates.

Somehow I don't think calling the rape crisis center is the right option here…

"No…Well, yes…But I hurt him back. No, it's Mama, Arthur." She sighed. "Now I see, I was so wrong to hate her. She was saving her babies…Me and Sarah…Best way she could, as I did. Oh…" Sobs…

"Helena? Not the best thing to do out here, talking about your killing your mother." He notes.

"You are right…Can we go in? I am very tired…"

"Sure." Nod. "I'll call Sarah and you can rest."

"Thanks you. You are good man. Very brave." Wan beam as he helped her up the stairs.

"I'm pregnant, Arthur." She whispered at the door as he opened. "Don't tell Sarah yet."

He stared at her… "Johannsen?"

"He wanted to be like Praetorius…'Bride of Frankenstein', you see, yes? 'Be fruitful…Multiply…Create…Manmade race…' Crazier than Tomas, no? He fertilized eggs…And…"

"He did what? Do you mean…Him?"

"He is father. But I don't hate babies, don't think that." She anxiously notes. "I will keep them or the one, if I can."

"Helena…" sigh.

"Mama would want me to …And I love children, even his…" she eyes him as they moved to the stairs, she falling silent as another resident came out of his apartment and passed them. "Hiya." In Beth tone.

"Lets talk about this in my place…" he urges.

"Sure…"

Mama would be so pleased at choice, she notes to herself. And he needs one of us to stand for Beth.

And he is cop…He needs tough wife who can take it. Hey, we kick Rachel ass hard enough she not only get suspension lifted, maybe she help us find way to say Beth is back. "I was hidin' out till we got this shit sorted out, that was another clone, Julie Someone who got killed. Here's the proof, Lieutenant. Art here saved my life and covered for me."

It would be nice for her family if any left as well as him.

"Detective Beth Bell…Freeze or I shoot!" She pictured.

Not sure if I want to lose my distinctive blonde…But for you, dearest…She gives the worried Arthur leading her up to the elevator a wan smile.

….


End file.
